


Twilight

by TackyPenguin



Series: Prompt Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Mace Windu is neurodiverse, Obi-Wan is mentioned, What Have I Done, Yoda is a prankster, not a crossover or a fusion though, prompt: 'twilight', shameless lampooning of existing works of fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyPenguin/pseuds/TackyPenguin
Summary: Padmé is unimpressed by the novel she's reading. Anakin has a wonderful, terrible idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also not a drabble. Whoops. Maybe I should rename this series?
> 
> Also, I would like to preemptively offer my sincerest apologies. ~~By which I mean I saw the prompt and couldn't not, and you would have done the exact same thing so don't even judge me.~~

“Ugh.”

Anakin’s concentration breaks. He looks up from his position in the middle of the floor, a carpet of droid parts spread out around him.

“What is it?” he asks, slightly cranky at the interruption.

Padmé, curled up on the couch, doesn't look away from her datapad. “This book,” she says, her features drawn into a moue of distaste. “It's unbelievable.”

“And yet you're still reading it,” Anakin points out, eminently reasonable.

His wife shoots him a dirty look. “I can't stop,” she complains. “It's like a speeder wreck. It's so terrible you can't look away. You just have to keep watching as everything goes up in flames.” Her fingers flutter as she turns the digital page.

“As bad as that, is it?” Anakin asks, amused despite himself. The datapad looks innocuous enough, he thinks; it's one of the cheap single-use models publishing houses use that comes preloaded with a novel and decorated to go with the content. The back of this one features a pair of light-skinned human hands cradling some kind of fruit, superimposed on a black background.

“Hmm, worse,” Padmé claims, her attention still mostly on the novel. “I can't _believe_ Bail suggested I read this,” she mutters, mostly to herself, as she turns another page.

Anakin chuckles and returns to reassembling Padmé’s cleaning droid. He’ll have to see if he can steal the datapad later. If he can keep a straight enough face while recommending it, he might be able to trick Obi-Wan into reading it. He snickers softly; this could provide entertainment for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda isn't sure why nobody's caught on yet, but no one ever suspects him of playing pranks. Like this one, for example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~somebody please confiscate my keyboard~~

_Some months later:_

“Master Windu!”

Mace Windu pauses in the doorway as he exits the Council chambers, lingering to let Master Yoda catch up to him.

“A moment of your time I request,” the little master continues. “A recommendation, I wish to make.”

“A recommendation?” Windu frowns thoughtfully. He doesn't recall handling any recent issues in a way Yoda had seemed to disapprove of, at least not that he had noticed. “You know I always value your advice, Master,” he settles on, waiting to hear what the other Jedi has to say.

Yoda surprises him by cackling. “Advice!” he chortles. “Not advice do I have to offer today, Master Windu. A reading recommendation I wish to make.”

Windu blinks. This is… bizarre and unexpected. “A reading recommendation?” he repeats, hoping he has somehow misheard.

To his disappointment, Yoda only nods vigorously. “Yes, yes!” he says, and thrusts a datapad at Windu, who takes it automatically and immediately wishes he could give it back. It's obvious just from the decoration on the datapad that it's one of those popular modern novels, and he usually avoids those as much as possible.

“By another master, this was recommended to me,” Yoda tells him. Windu is not naturally talented at reading facial expressions, but he's fairly certain the one Yoda is wearing could be described as smug. “Finished it I now have, and enjoy it, I believe you will!” With that, Yoda exits the chambers and begins making his way down the hall.

Windu is less certain that he will enjoy anything about this unwanted reading recommendation. “Thank you, Master Yoda,” his traitorous mouth politely calls after the departing Jedi. Windu does not feel thankful. “I will be certain to read it as soon as possible!” Perhaps he can simply contrive to never again have enough free time to read this novel. He is, after all, one of the busiest Jedi in the Order.

“Your thoughts on it I look forward to hearing!” Yoda responds. Blast. Now there's no way Windu can get out of this peculiar duty. He looks down at the datapad in his hands. Oh, well, he thinks. Just how bad can it really be?


End file.
